Revenge
by kyuubikitsune23
Summary: Naruto has been banished for five years. now he comes back looking for Konoha's help in hunting down Orochimaru and finding his wife Yugito and daughter Akane. but it seems konoha has plans for him and orochimaru. Naru/yugi no harem. summary sucks i know.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys what's up. This is the kyuubikitsune23. I had made this story after reading thekyuubikid23's story Naruto's breakthrough. I didn't adopt it sadly because I don't believe I could reach were Trevor was going with the story, so I decided to make my own story. Now I just going to tell you I'm not perfect so there will be missed spelled words so please don't tell me I missed something or I messed up. I already know I will. Anyways my Naruto in this story won't be using any of the main elements. No he'll be using Shōton. Yeah that's right crystal release FTW. Everyone is 18 to 19 in this story. Also Hinata will be crazy in this story and when I mean crazy I mean super out of her mind crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I know sad but Kishimoto does. Sad yeah I know but that's life for you. Now leave me alone while I go cry for not owning Naruto. (Sulking in corner)**

"Yo" speaking

'Shit' thoughts

"_**Yo" demon/summon speaking**_

'_**Shit' demon/summon thoughts**_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Jutsu/Technique **

**(Hi No Kuni) place or event**

Chapter 1

**(Hokage's Office)**

So far it's been a very good day for Tsunade. She had a good night's rest and was feeling very chipper than usual. This was a good sign to her that today was going to a great day. When she had gotten to her office there was barely any paperwork for her. So she got that done in record time. So now she was just sitting back drinking her sake looking out at the village.

'Yep a very good day indeed.' she thought as she took another swing from her sake.

"Hokage-sama!" A voice called from the intercom.

"Yes what is it?" Tsunade asked still looking out at the village.

"You have a client here who would like to make a mission request!" The voice rang through the intercom again.

Tsunade could only sigh while turning around to face the door. 'There's always more work that needs to be done.' She thought.

"Alright send him in Hitomi." She called.

The door open to show a man that looked to be about 6'2 maybe 6'3 wearing a pitch black cloak that that had chain flowing just under his neck that had two strands on each end of the chain. **(An: Yeah I know Organization XIII cloak, come on there badass**) Some of the cloak was parted at the bottom to make it easier to walk or run but she could make out that he wore equally pitch black cargo pants that were tucked into black steel-tipped combat boots. The cloaks hood was up but so she couldn't see his face, but she could see if azure blue slitted eyes.

"Yes can I help you?" Tsunade asked with complete seriousness

"Yes actually you can Hokage-sama but this is a private matter so would you mind sending the four Anbu that are hiding to leave so we can speak alone." The man asked in a cool but polite voice.

Tsunade looked at him calmly him, but on the inside she was shocked that this man who sounded no older than maybe 18 had sensed some of her top Anbu operative's.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, they're here to protect. So whatever you want to say you can speak with them in the room." She said as the four Anbu came out of hiding. Three out of the four were male, while the fourth was female that wore a neko mask that had caught the cloaked man's attention. She was about 5'5 with purple almost violet, straight hair that reached to her waist. She wore the standard Anbu uniform, which consists with black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. Her mask had three red stripes- one vertical stripe on her forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She was Yūgao Uzuki.

The cloaked man just stared at the neko Anbu for a few more seconds before returning his gaze towards Tsunade. The man just sighed before speaking again.

"Fine can Neko-chan there stay while the other's leave?" he asked nicely.

Tsunade narrowed her honey brown eyes at the cloaked man trying to figure out what he wanted that meant for her personal guards to leave.

"Oh and why should neko stay but not the others?" she asked while the four Anbu tensed bit getting ready for battle if needed.

"Well I always did have a thing for cats." He said cheekily while chuckling sheepishly. Tsunade and the three Anbu could only face fault after hearing that answer while Yūgao blushed behind her mask before shaking her head to get rid of the feeling

Tsunade and the three male Anbu finally picked themselves back up a minute or two. Tsunade just looked at the man for a few seconds before finally sighing. "Fine neko stay you three leave us please." She said in tone that left no argument. She could tell they were hesitant. But with a reluctant "Hai" the three males left the office. After about a minute or two there was a tense silence that took over the office before the man decided to speak again.

"Well now that their gone I just need to do one more thing." He said before going through hands seals that neither Tsunade nor Yūgao could follow. When he finished the office lit up for a few seconds before receding. When the light was gone both Tsunade and Yūgao ready to fight if needed.

"What was that!" Tsunade growled out ready to rip this man in have if he tried to do anything else. Said man just sighed before walking over to a chair and seating down in it.

"I just made the room sound proof and where no one will see us through the windows." He stated calmly. That didn't sit well with Tsunade to in a blur she lifted the man out of his chair and pinned him to the wall.

"Okay who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade Snarled ready to break every bone in this man's body; While Yūgao looked ready to slice off some important parts of his body.

"Ma ma Kaa-chan I thought you be happy to see me again." The man said while left his arm to down his hood. Tsunade and Yūgao gasped at what they saw. The man face was very angular, with golden blonde hair that reached past his neck line a bit. His skin was tan almost bronze in color with three whisker marks donning on each cheek. He also had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "After all I am your favorite blond." He said

"N-Naruto?" she questioned. All she got was a head nod showing it was him and he was there. Not even a second later was he on the ground with the very busty blonde Hokage crying into his chest.

"Shh I'm here Kaa-chan I'm." he said as he tried to sooth her while rubbing her back. He never did like seeing women cry. He always thought that women were meant to be treasured and be happy. She tried to speak but it was muffled by his chest and by her crying. "What was that?" he asked.

"I-I said w-what are you d-doing here you we-were banished remember?" she stated which made her cry even more. Naruto didn't say anything but looked at Yūgao who was in shock at seeing the blonde who looked like a younger Yondaime. Naruto then looked out at the village before his eyes glossed over.

"Yeah…yeah I remember." he said

**(Kitsune Author Style: Flashback No Jutsu)**

**(Council meeting five years ago)**

Thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was scared. Why was he scared? Well the council had just called him from the hospital after the Sasuke Retrieval mission which was a success. He had made good on his promise when he said he'd break every bone in Sasuke body if head to.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you know why you've been called here today?" an elderly man said.

Naruto just looked at the man. His name was Danzō Shimura. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just his right shoulder.

"Um no not really I was just told by Anbu that I was summoned by the council." He said which got a smug smile from the elderly man which he didn't like at all.

"You were called here for trying to kill young Sasuke." Danzō said this had gotten a shocked looks from him, Tsunade and the shinobi side of the council.

"What I never tried to kill Sasuke if anything he was trying to kill me." Naruto shouted only to get snort from the queen of all pink haired banshees and bitches. That's right Sakura's mother Maya Haruno

"Don't even try to lie you little Shit. My daughter told me all about how you said you were going to try to kill Uchiha-sama. It was a good thing Hatake-san got there before you could." she said with a sneer.

Naruto could only stare at her with shock in his eyes. 'Sakura said all of that?' he thought.

Tsunade looked ready to rip Maya a new one after calling her son a shit. "That's enough out of you Haruno-san!" Tsunade growled out while glaring and the pinked hair monkey. Said monkey looked that the Hokage would try to protect the 'Demon child'.

"Actually Tsunade she has the right we even asked Sakura-chan what Naruto had told her and everything Haruno-san I had just said is completely true. We also are here to talk Naruto use of the Kyuubi's power." Danzō stated while glaring at both Naruto and Tsunade.

"But if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to beat Sasuke who was using the curse mark." Naruto said not liking that they brought Kyuubi into play. The shinobi side could only node their heads agreeing with Naruto as their son's and nephew had fought other with curse marks. And they were still in the hospital two who were almost killed.

"But you still used it and against a comrade, so it concerns us that you would use that power against other of your comrades." said Homura Mitokado who was sitting by Danzō.

"I would never use it against anyone unless I had no choice." Naruto said

"But you already have at the chunnin exams finals against Neji Hyuuga." Homura said

"He blocked off my chakra it was the only thing I could have used to use chakra again."

No one said a word after that which Tsunade took as they were done. "Well if that's all I'll be taking Naruto here back to the hospital now." She said casually while walking towards Naruto.

"We're not done just yet Tsunade-hime we still have to discuss what we're going to do with Naruto here." Danzō stated

"Yeah I just said I'm taking Naruto to the hospital so he can fully recover." She said while glaring at him.

"I purpose we banish him." Said Koharu Utatane

"What!"Both Naruto and Tsunade Shouted shocked that she actually say that.

"I agree all in favor for banishment of the Jinchuuriki Say I if not say nay." Danzō said while looking at every member of the council.

"I" Said the civilians and the Elders.

"This is so troublesome but I say nay." Shikaku Nara said who looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Hell No this I've help look after Naruto and I know he's a good kid." Tsume Inuzuka said while glaring at that the civilians.

"Choji who never forgive me, so I say nay." Chōza Akimichi said while giving Naruto a warm smile.

"I'm the same as the other's I say nay." Inoichi Yamanaka stated.

"My clan and I can relate to Naruto-san here as being containers ourselves so I say nay." Shibi Aburame who gave a short but acknowledgeable nod to Naruto. Naruto could only smile at the smile, not one of his big one's that spilt his face but a small one at that.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Naruto but I must say I" Hiashi Hyūga

"You can't do this, he's one of my ninja's not yours." Tsunade shouted who had tears ready to spill.

"We can or unless you want to take this to the Fire Daimyō." Danzō said with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. Tsunade didn't say anything but looked down and so no one could see the tears that on her cheeks. "He has Forty-eight hours to out of Konoha, if not he will be killed."

With nothing more to say the civilians and elders with nothing to say while the clan heads went after Hiashi to 'speak' with him. Tsunade could only watch as they walked by glaring at them tears pouring down her cheeks. She then looked over to Naruto only to see him looking at the floor.

"Naruto?" she said

"…"

"Naruto please look at me." She said in a motherly voice. Naruto just looked up to show her his now dead blue eyes with tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Come here Naru-chan." Tsunade said softly. And in a flash Naruto was in Tsunade's crying to his heart's content. Tsunade just held onto him stroking his hair like a mother would do. All she could think was how these people could be so heartless.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said through his sobbing.

"What is it Naru-chan?"

"Where am I going to go now?" He asked which caused Tsunade to cry harder.

"I don't know. I truly don't Know Naru-Chan." She said while holding him closer.

**(Flashback Kai)**

Naruto just shook his head to get rid of the memory and looked back at his mother that was crying into his chest. "Kaa-chan I need you to stop crying for a while I need to talk to you." He said with complete seriousness in his voice.

Tsunade could only look up at him in complete shock before she shook it off before turning serious as. As she was getting off her son she could only think how much he had grown. 'He looks so much like his father now.'

"Naruto how did you even get in Konoha you not allowed back here." She asked which got sly grin from Naruto.

"I may be banished but I'm a paying client and Konoha takes all paying clients." He said Tsunade could only grin at his cleverness.

"So why are you here then because I know seeing me wasn't you only reason here right." She asked.

"You right I need Konoha's help with hunting down Orochimaru and find my wife and child who he captured." He said weakly but Tsunade heard him loud and clear.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**WHAT!**" She roared

**An: Haha cliffhanger an't I stinker. Anyways I know some will be confused about Tsunade and Naruto relationship. Well it's like a mother/son relationship if you haven't notice. Also Naruto won't be the toad summoner. So I need you the reader's pic from these summons.**

**(1) Foxes**

**(2) Wolves**

**(3) Dragons**

**(4) Tigers**

**(5) Elementals**

**So please guys chose but also review because if you do it will make me want to write more. So peace out.**


	2. Adoption and Ideas

**Adoption**

**An: Hey guys as you can see I'm putting revenge up for Adoption. Reason being I've lost that groove I had when I was first made it. So if anyone want's it please just message me and will talk. Now at the bottom I'm going to put up some ideas I've had in my head. So I want you the readers to message me and tell me if they sound like great ideas. Also don't worry I'm not Giving up on my other stories.**

**(Susanoo) Naruto wasn't trained by are favorite Super pervert for the finals. Instead he was trained by none other than the eight tailed Jinchuuriki Kirabi. Naruto will have godly level of Suiton, Raiton, Futon and Ranton. Also for pairing I was thinking Temari, Samui, Yugito and Kurotsuchi. Kirabi will also be paired off with the crazy but hot snake charmer Anko. Also Kyuubi will be a mother figure to Naruto. Also note that the rookies will be sixteen. God like Naruto **

**(Naruto the Kuro Senko) Naruto was born five years earlier meaning Kyuubi was released five years earlier. Also Sarutobi never told the villagers about Naruto being the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi. He also gave Naruto his inheritance. Naruto will also be the sensei for Team 7 instead of Kakashi. Itachi and Sasuke will also be females in this story. God like Naruto**

**(New world) Naruto after sixteen years living in Konoha is fed up with its discrimination and its arrogance. So he goes to Kyuubi to ask if it can send him to a new world. Where's he sent well the Bakugan world of course. And what's this Kyuubi's been freed but been turned into a Bakugan. Pairing will be Naruto and Mira. Now for this story my little brother asked me to make this.**


End file.
